Guns and Roses
by rc3wondere
Summary: Ratchet and Clank now have to raise a baby girl. They get to watch her grow up in the world she belongs in. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Cross held her baby close. The little baby was a girl. She was so tiny.

"Rekia...I'll call you Rekia." She kissed her baby's forehead. Rekia smiled at her mother and outstretched her arms, asking for a hug. "My little Rekia." Angela said as she pulled the girl into a hug. Rekia giggled in pleasure. She knew exactly who her mother was.

Meanwhile in Metropolis...

Ratchet threw himself on the couch and turned on the tv. He groaned as he knew what channel was on. "Secret Agent Clank again?"

"Oh be quiet, you know you love it." Clank smiled as he sat himself next to Ratchet.

"Can we please at least watch some Spongebob or something?" Ratchet groaned at Clank. Without warning, he took the remote and changed the channel.

"Wha-wait!" Clank snatched the remote and changed it back to Secret Agent Clank.

"Common man, I don't wanna watch this!" Ratchet whined.

"You're being a baby, quite whining. I let you watch your favorite show yesterday!"

"Yeah for like 5 minutes." Ratchet argued. "And besides, Secret Agent Clank got bad reviews in the Metropolis Daily magazine."

"I like it." Clank dug his butt in the couch (if that made any sense). He happily watched himself on the tv beating up ninjas.

"Whatever, I'll just watch something on my computer." Ratchet stormed off into his room and turned on his computer. "Thank god for Netflix." He said to himself.

Clank's messaging device went crazy. He felt it buzzing in the couch cushions. "What the-?" He paused the show and dug his hand in between the cushions, fishing for the buzzing device. He picked it up and looked at the message. It read...

"Trouble in Veldin! Invasion! Somebody help!"

-Anonymous

"Ratchet!" Clank called. "Veldin is in trouble!"

Ratchet rushed out of his room. He grabbed his keys to his ship. He was prepared for this.

Back on Veldin...

A guard bursted through the doors where Angela was holding Rekia. She was laying on her bed with Rekia in her arms.

"M'am, we're being invaded! I have to at least be right outside your door, to protect you and the baby!"

Angela kissed Rekia. "That's fine, as long as Rekia is safe. I will do anything to keep my precious little baby." Rekia started to cry. "There now my baby, calm down, we'll be alright." She softly said as she patted the baby on the back.

"Yes ma'm. We must keep you and the baby safe." A loud bang was heard from the room.

"Sounds like we have quite an invasion." The chandelier shook as the banging got louder.

"Yes ma'm. We are trying our best. Seems we have been invaded by robots. We aren't sure where they came from."

Just as he said that a robot bursted through the door. It shot the guard down, leaving Angela and the baby alone.

She got up and laid Rekia on the bed. She put up a good fight with the robot. She noticed an open window then grabbed the baby and jumped out the window, the robot followed. Angela had to fight. She found a rock and a little slot, just enough room to protect little Rekia. She moved the rock and placed Rekia in the slot. She had to leave her.

Hours later...

The war had ended. Angela laid down in the middle of the field in her own blood. Rekia screamed from where she was at. Ratchet went over to her body and discovered who she was.

"...Angela..." He turned over to the rock where Rekia was at. He heard the baby scream and cry, wanting her mother. Ratchet slowly approached the rock and noticed the baby's feet. Frightened, he moved the rock with all his force he had. He saw the baby girl crying, wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked so much like her mother.

"Angela must be the mother. I wonder what its name is..." Ratchet lifted the baby and saw her name knitted in the blanket. She also had a doll labeled "Jolie" in the blanket with her. "So your name is Rekia? And it looks like you have a friend named Jolie." Rekia still cried. "Clank..." Ratchet called.

Clank strolled over to Ratchet was. "Yes?"

Ratchet held Rekia in his arms. "We need to take this baby home."

"Wha-baby?" Clank was surprised. Ratchet lowered Rekia to Clank's height. "Poor thing, we should probably find her parents Ratchet."

Ratchet lowered his head. "Everyone is dead Clank." He looked over to Angela. "I think she was the mother."

Clank was surprised. He had never really seen a baby. The only baby he's seen was a baby dog, a puppy. He didn't know much about these babies.

"She's a lombax." Ratchet stated.

"How do you know?"

"Ears, tail, it's not hard to tell a lombax apart, Clank. It takes one to know one."

Clank looked at her. "Ratchet, do you honestly think you could raise her? I mean there are other ways like adoption..."

"I'm sure Clank. I feel like she belongs here with me. Besides, how hard could raising a girl be?"

Clank raised an nonexistent eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet took the baby home in his ship, he had to let Clank drive so he could hold the baby. Clank struggled because he was short, but he managed to drive safely.

Rekia screamed. She shook her arms as if she wanted something. Ratchet stared at her.

"What's wrong Rekia?"

She continued to cry. She started to produce tears.

"Oh baby, please don't cry!" Ratchet made silly faces and tickled her, but she continued to scream. "Clank, what the heck is wrong with this baby?"

"How should I know I'm driving!" Clank snapped. "Try checking if it has a dirty diaper or something I don't know!"

Ratchet did just that. He checked her diaper, it was clean. She didn't need a diaper change, so what was the issue? Was she hungry? Ratchet put his ear next to her tummy, he heard it growl. "I think she's hungry." He concluded. "What do babies eat?"

Clank's eye twitched. "I don't know Ratchet baby carrots? Go see if something is in the back."

"Geeze calm your butt, Clank." Ratchet mumbled. He checked in the back and found some food. He had stopped at Galaxy Burger earlier and forgot to finish his fries. He tried to feed them to Rekia. She refused.

"Come on it's all I got." Ratchet sighed. He had no idea what babies ate. Just then his video phone on his ship rang, he answered only to discover Talwyn was on the line.

"Talwyn, how are you?" Ratchet put on a fake smile. Rekia continued to cry her eyes out.

"What you got there Ratchet?" Talwyn tried her best to see. "Is-is that...a baby?" Her eyes grew in amazement. "Playing daddy huh?" She joked.

"I found her, Talwyn." Ratchet answered. "She's hungry, I tried to feed her but she won't eat, I don't know what else to do!"

"Babies need milk." Talwyn smiled.

"Milk?"

"Yes, baby formula milk. You can find it at the store. You have to put it in a bottle in order for her to be able to drink it."

Ratchet stared at her. "Baby formula? That's not real food..."

"It is to a baby, Ratchet." Talwyn argued. "Oh and also that baby is going to need a crib, toys, clothes, diapers, soap, baby wipes...good luck. However the reason why I called you was to make sure everything was fine, and it looks like you're bringing home a friend."

"Her parents are dead, I had no choice."

"I understand, I admire you're bringing home this little ball of joy. I can't wait to see her!" Talwyn squealed. "What's her name?"

"Rekia." Ratchet smiled at the baby.

"Aww, well if you need help just let me know. I love kids. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone.

Ratchet looked over to Clank. "We need to make a stop at a store."

Clank nodded as he looked for a store. He found a little store with some gas refills added. "I'll fill up, you take care of Rekia." Clank got the gas tube and started filling the ship.

Rekia finally quieted down. Ratchet carried her into the store. "Let's see...baby formula..." He thought. "Ah here it is!" He grabbed the can and went to find a bottle. He ended up finding a pink bottle and a pacifier, he didn't know what a pacifier was but it looked like it was for a baby. He bought the items and went back to the ship. Clank had already filled up and started the ship. Ratchet hopped in.

He read the instructions to make the bottle for Rekia. "Water..." He found a huge jug he keeps because he likes to drink a lot of water. He filled the appropriate amount and put the powder in. He mixed it up until it was white. He had to hold the bottle for her.

Rekia sucked on the bottle, enjoying her meal. She drank almost all of it. But then she started crying again. Ratchet quickly called Talwyn.

She answered and before Ratchet could say anything she automatically said "burp her, use a rag and burp her, pat her back until she does."

"Thanks Tal." Ratchet hung up. He found an old towel on the floor. He put it on his shoulder and tried to burp Rekia. In his luck, she did burp. She stopped crying imidetley. Ratchet softly bounced her on his leg and she slowly fell asleep.

"Clank..."

"Yes Ratchet?"

"We've done a good thing"

"We have, let's just hope we don't have anything serious come up on us.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet and Clank finally arrived home in their apartment complex in Metropolis. Ratchet carried Rekia while she slept. He had been holding her the whole trip home.

"Where do you think she can sleep?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"I'm not sure, I would say with you but I'm afraid that she would get squished because she is so tiny." Clank eyeballed the phone.

"Fine, I'll call Tal again." Ratchet groaned. He picked up the phone and the video image displayed on the TV.

"Yes?" Talwyn answered.

"Tal, where do babies sleep?" Ratchet tilted his head in curiosity.

"You need a baby crib, and since I know you're going to ask later you need a stroller so you won't have to carry her everywhere. You can buy them at the store."

Ratchet hung up the phone. He grabbed his ship keys and was going to head to Walmart. "I'll be back Clank, could you watch over Rekia?"

Clank looked at the sleeping baby. He smiled. "Sure buddy no problem."

Ratchet thanked him as he headed out the door. Clank propped his butt on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't realize the TV was making so much noise. Rekia opened her eyes rapidly and started to cry.

"Oh great…" Clank murmured. He picked her up and tried to rock her. He tried to make silly faces, even tried to give her the bottle. She still continued to cry. He didn't know what else to do. Then he eyeballed the pacifiers Ratchet bought a couple of hours ago. He grabbed the package and read the instructions.

"Stick in babies' mouth…" He read aloud.

He took the pacifier and did just that. Rekia accepted it and began to calm down. She half closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Well that did the trick." Clank thought. He continued to hold her and slowly rock her. She slowly began to fall back asleep. Clank loved the feeling of holding a baby. She was so little and soft. Her eyes were a deep golden brown and her hair had little curls. She was a pretty baby, and a little on the chubby side. He was happy Ratchet decided to raise her, she even seemed to calm him down. "I just can't wait until you walk and talk." Clank whispered to her. He did know babies her age can't walk or talk, they can only cry. And still Rekia was still too young to even sit up by herself. She needed help for everything.

Clank wouldn't put her down. He wanted to hold her for as long as he could. He felt a little nervous about dropping her because of his height, but he figured as long as he doesn't walk around with her she should be okay. Clank wanted to avoid her being dropped at all costs. He really likes this child, and he wants to help raise it.

He continued to watch TV while holding Rekia. The TV didn't bother her this time since she has a pacifier in her mouth. She stayed nice and calm in Clank's arms while he watched TV. He turned on the news channel.

The weather was on at this moment. The weather woman started to speak about the weather. "We have a 90% chance of heavy showers throughout the whole Metropolis region, we estimate around 5:00 PM or so. Also make sure you have winter coats, the high tonight is 40 degrees and the low is 30 degrees."

Clank wondered if it was going to end up snowing. It once did in Metropolis, and what better day to snow then the first day of the Christmas spirit starting. He continued to watch.

"BREAKING NEWS" one of the headlines flashed. A man in a suit appeared on the TV. He spoke. "It seems we have yet another villain on the loose. Some of you may have heard the invasion that happened on Veldin earlier, well it seems our culprit is on the move, and he's headed straight for Metropolis!"

Clank tapped his chin. He wondered why Metropolis would even be a target, it's not a marketing city, and they have nothing special. Metropolis wasn't an ideal city supervillains normally target, they normally target Black Water City on planet Rilgar. They have an even bigger population then Metropolis and they even ship standardized oil and food from farmers. That would be an ideal place for a villain to attack.

The man continued to speak. "There may be a chance he may just miss us folks, but who knows these supervillains are very unpredictable."

A lady continued his statement. "Be advised not to leave house or ship doors unlocked, make sure your children are watched, and make sure to hide some extra money, we don't know what is going to happen yet."

Clank didn't feel worried. He knew this guy would most likely not even notice Metropolis. He probably just wants to fly back home, who knows. Clank didn't worry about it too much, he knew him and Rekia were safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! So I decided to start a Christmas season type thing so this fanfiction will follow the upcoming holidays! Plus I have a special update on Christmas; it's going to be a present for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favorites, they mean a lot. I'll update as much as I can, it's hard to update two fanfictions at once AND keep up with grades, arrg, oh well let's get to the story.

Ratchet finally got home from the store, he bought some diapers and a big box. He unpacked the box and got a whole bunch of building parts. Clank curiously leaned in to see.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a crib, Rekia needs this to sleep." Ratchet answered. He got out some tools and began assembling it. Pretty soon he got the crib up, surprisingly, it looked like a legit crib. It was white with a pink mattress, perfect for a little girl. He also bought some blankets for it. He folded the blankets in the crib. He wheeled it to his room so Rekia will have a quiet room to sleep, well quiet was about it. The room was filthy; it had dishes and dirty laundry everywhere, and it also smelled like dirty gym socks. Clank noticed Ratchet moving the crib to his room.

"Um Ratchet…you don't actually expect Rekia to sleep here do you?"

Ratchet turned to him. "Where else do you think she'll sleep?"

Clank studied the room, he had an idea. "She can sleep in my room."

"But what if she cries-"

"Don't worry." Clank interrupted. "She can't stay here, Ratchet. This is a pigstye. There is no way she'll survive here, I don't understand how you do."

"Fine whatever if you want to go right ahead." Ratchet left his room and wheeled the crib over to Clank.

Clank wheeled the crib to his room and put in a corner. He felt good to let Rekia have a little bit of room. He didn't mind the crying, Ratchet didn't either. They have faced a lot more people more annoying eh em Qwark eh em in their time. Clank observed his calendar, it was December 7, Ratchet and him needed to set up the Christmas tree and stuff. Clank walked over to Ratchet's room.

"Hey Ratchet, it's December 7…" Clank started.

"And…" Ratchet was holding Rekia in his arms.

"Well we need to get ready for Christmas!" Clank raised his hands up in the air. Clank liked Christmas, it was his time to get creative. They never had many people come and visit, they mostly go and visit people. But still it was necessary to at least decorate a little.

Clank scurried to the closet excitedly. He got out some boxes and started to open them. They contained some decorations like ortiments, garland, lights, two nutcrackers, and their Christmas star tree topper. The tree was further in the back, Ratchet normally sets up the tree and strings it with lights. Clank also found some stockings, one for him and Ratchet. He knew he needed to buy one for Rekia.

Clank ran around the house and stringed the entertainment center with garland. He placed a tree base on the floor in a corner for their tree. He was excited for Christmas.

Ratchet decided to join in. He took Rekia to her new crib as she slept. He softly placed her in her crib and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Then he went to the closet to get the tree out.

He dragged the tree to the living room to assemble it. He put each part where it went and then placed it on the base. Him and Clank stringed it with lights and colorful garland. They rummaged through the ortiments.

"Clank look!" Ratchet picked up a wrench ortiment. "Talwyn gave me this one." He hung it up in the center branch.

Clank found a whole bunch of Christmas balls (no not inappropriate you perverts). Each one was a different color and was unique in its own way. Some were red, green, even blue and purple. Some had designs like snowflakes and gingerbread men. He hung each one up with a smile.

Ratchet continued to find lots of other unique ortiments. He found a bolt, a santa (well that one wasn't so unique), he even found a RYNO ortiment! He liked each one, they were all givin to him by different individuals, each having a story. He hung them up one by one like Clank.

They were soon finished. Ratchet topped the tree with a star. Clank turned on the lights, unfourtantly this surprised Ratchet and he ended up falling off his ladder. He landed on his butt with a "thud." Clank rushed over to him.

"Ratchet, are you okay? I am so sorry…"

"No worries Clank." Ratchet got up and rubbed his bottom. "I'm not gonna die."

They took a step back and admired their work. The tree sparkled in its own "beauty" if you can call it that. Okay the tree was hideous but they customized it themselves, they were proud of it.

"Talwyn would have a fit." Ratchet laughed.

"I would agree, she has no taste." Clank joked.


End file.
